


put your loving hand down, baby

by ratafia



Series: ratafia's (Imriss) PB storytimes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Creature Fic, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Mentioned Dean/Others - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Nephilim Castiel, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: When Dean's new pet turns to violence to get her displeasure across, he had to be taken to the town's new healer.There are more secrets uncovered at that appointment than the curious nature of a vengeful cat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ratafia's (Imriss) PB storytimes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557166
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	put your loving hand down, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a storytime for the Destiel Discord server - [Profound bond](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).  
> Inspired by the curious conversation there about pets interrupting sexy times.  
> Beta'd by amazing and lovely [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia).

_"Meow!"_

Dean tried to ignore it, flipping on his other side.

_"Meow!"_

He swore, covering his ears with a pillow.

_"Meow!"_

No matter what he did, the heart-wrenching, needy meows continued right outside his window.  
He had work in... Four hours, the clock showed.  
The blasted cat fell silent when he literally barked at it, adding a threatening growl too...  
Only to start crying again five minutes later. From the windowsill of his bedroom.

"Oh, would you just shut up!" - he yelled, throwing the curtains open.

"Meow!" - cried the soaked through and through pathetic form on his windowsill. While looking at him with those big, pleading eyes...

"I'm gonna regret it, won’t I? But seriously, as long as you shut up, it's fine."

He was grumbling, but the frigid rain and wind gave the chills even to him when he opened the window.  
The cat slinked into the warmth of his house like a shadow... Only to sit at his feet. And meow. Again.

He ended up late for work.  
And without a wink of sleep for the whole night too.  
First he just had to wash the creature, just to stop it from tracking mud and water all over the carpets. And to stop it from shivering so pathetically.  
He was expecting the cat to try to fight him, he heard that cats didn't really like water... Not this one, clearly.  
The cat obediently sat under the spray of the shower as he rinsed the dirt off, revealing the smooth chocolate brown furry coat. It was pretty scraggly and very young, barely bigger than Dean's palm length wise.  
It purred when Dean wrapped it in the fresh towel to dry it.  
That is until, still lounging in his arms, cuddled like a baby it was, the creature meowed. _Again_.  
Dean wanted to scream, the sound like a knife at his sensitive hearing, just so... sad.  
He glowered at the cat. The cat stared back at him with its giant yellow eyes.

"What else do you want?!"

"Meow!"

"Oh for the love of gods! If you do that again, I _swear_ , I'll throw you right back out that window!"

Silence.  
The pleading gaze continued... Until Dean caught the subtle growling of the tiny stomach.  
He grumbled all the way to the kitchen, trying to figure out what was even safe to eat for such a baby.

Dean promised himself, he'd find the owner or a new house for the creature soon.  
As soon as he found some free time.  
The creature was taking up a lot of it.  
It ate like it had a black hole inside of it and grew as if it was magic. For some time, Dean legitimately suspected something supernatural at work there... He asked Sam over, and his mate, Eileen too, to check the creature over.  
All they did is fawn over the kitten like madmen. Sam made kissing noises. Dean wanted to puke.  
Curiously, the creature, which was very cuddly and affectionate with Dean, had barely tolerated the touches of his guests. And only then while Dean was in it's line of sight.  
The second he stepped out, it was hissing and scrambling after him, refusing to be left alone with anybody else.

"Em... Are you going to just keep calling her a creature?"

"Yes. And how did you figured it's a she?"

Sam looked at him with that "how-are-you-even-older-where-are-your-brains" look.

"Well I don't know, _Dean_ , maybe because there doesn't seem to be any _body parts_ to suggest it's a he?”

“Oh gods, where the hell are you touching my cat! No wonder she runs away from you!" Dean was joking, actually. But as he made an affronted face, just... hinting on a protective posture, standing between Sam and the cat. The cat practically burst with purring, quickly climbing up Dean's body, clinging to his clothes with its tiny claws before it could lay across his shoulders. And look at Sam and laughing Eileen as if she were a queen, and they - the ground under her feet...paws...whatever!

"Yeah... How about you stop pretending she didn't just adopt you and give her a name, already?"

So, that's how Dean became no longer a proud and lonely wolf, the stand-up bachelor incarnate, but a... _cat owner_.  
There were some upsides, though.  
People seemed to love talking about his kitten, especially women, which was very nice.  
What wasn't nice, was the rage kitten flew in every time he tried to invite any of those women over...  
She shredded clothes, peed in shoes, hissed and scratched, basically, doing anything and everything that a cat could, to make sure Dean knew how unhappy she was.

And she didn't stop no matter what Dean said.  
Which was weird, with how any other time she was the sweetest, most well behaved kitten ever. A true Lady.

But Dean wouldn't let some ball of fur (who had grown like three times her size already) to stop him from having a good time, oh no.  
And if he had to endure the whole night of meowing to have that good time, he was fine with that.  
Luckily, his date was pretty fine too. It didn't ruin the mood... much.  
Nothing alarming in cat screams from behind the door and sounds of scratching as if she was peeling off the wood over there.

The sex was nice, if a little impersonal.  
It was nice.  
Dean's guest was in the shower when he decided to get up, finally.  
Naked, of course, as a good night of good sex required.

He was too busy stretching, standing on his toes, tail up to stretch too, back slightly bowed to get that satisfying click in his lower back... He didn't see the cat creeping in through the door of the bedroom.  
Didn't see the yellow eyes glimmering in threat.

He did feel the razor-sharp claws running over his ass and balls and even thighs in a vicious attack.  
The scream he made probably woke up the whole neighborhood.

There were more screams when his guest ran out of the bathroom to see what was going on.  
There was blood and a hissing cat, and Dean, yelping with pain and yelling at said cat every expletive he knew.  
The scariest thing was... The wounds weren't healing.  
By all means, even if the scratches were deep (and boy, they were), they should have started mending already, with Dean's regeneration abilities.  
But they weren't.

"I think you should go to a healer... And I should just... Go," - the girl, pale and eyeing the cat warily, said before running out, with her clothes barely on.

Apparently, his scream was loud enough to alert Sam, who lived just down the street and now, hair standing up and now with only sweatpants on, his fangs out, burst in Dean's room.

"Oh gods! What happened?! Did someone attack you?! Where are they?!"

His giant of a brother was growling at the corners, as if the attacker would hide in the closet or something.

"Lady... Fuck. Something' wrong. I'm not healing."

"Shit."

Famous last words, weren't they.  
Dean remembered vaguely, as his head suddenly swam and he felt really weak.  
Sam was yelling something, catching his fall, but it was all jumbled and unimportant.  
He just wanted to sleep.  
Or puke.  
Both.

Good thing he was too out of it to actually realise that his little brother had to drag him, butt-naked, bloody, and moaning incoherently through half the city, to the healer.  
With a cat, still hissing, under his arm.  
And growling at everybody who tried to stop him.

* * *

"It'll be a great addition to your resume," they said.  
"It's such an honor to work in a magical quarter," they said.  
"It fits your speciality perfectly," they said.

Castiel should've known it was too good to be true, to not be a trap of some kind. He should've known.

Sadly, the realisation came way too late.  
He was already signed up for a three-year contract in the craziest populated shred of land in all the kingdom. Which was populated fully and only by all kinds of supernatural creatures from all over the world.  
Still, he should've known...

He was just so excited to have such a generous offer and an office all of his own straight from the academy, he didn't look further. He just said yes.  
And now he was here.

_In. Hell._

It felt like it at least.  
A lot.

Though he was, _technically_ a supernatural himself, all that his angelic genes gave him, were a healing magic and some cool little tricks like seeing auras and such. By all other counts he was as human as he could get. Including his scent.  
Which was apparently the reason he was _actually_ sent out here.  
As the humans were the only ones most of the supernaturals didn't feel defensive with when at their weakest, ill or injured.

Case in point, the previous healer was his first patient.  
A Light Seelie, whom he had to stitch up after being almost beheaded by one of the patients.  
It did not get any better after that.

To be fair to his professors, it was very fitting for his speciality; the anatomy of supernatural species.  
He got a lot of practice, with close interactions, an opportunity to observe and document all sorts of new facts and possible theories...

He was going absolutely crazy, though.

His patients were... colorful, to say the least.  
Some treated him well, others would barely spare a word, some literally spat on him as soon as he finished patching them up.

It was always a fucking lottery, which one he would get.  
Like right now, as a tall, disheveled man burst into the doors of the clinic, panting, growling, fangs and claws out--werewolf, Cas noted silently--and he was... carrying somebody.

"Please! My brother! I don't know what happened, he's not healing! And there's blood and..."

"Calm down. Lay him over here," - Cas interrupted the tirade of the man, gesturing to the nearest bunk.

He was already intrigued. He’d never actually seen a werewolf before, mostly on account that their regeneration and natural immunity to diseases made them nearly unkillable and very rarely in need of a healer’s attention.

Just as the tall guy settled his brother onto the bed, the cat under his arms broke free, cuddling closer to its... owner? Probably.  
Who was unconscious, a sheen of sweat and a clearly feverish blush on his skin, with blood covering most of his lower body. Still dripping, which was extremely unusual.  
Cas glanced at the cat again, noticing something else strange...

"Was your brother scratched by this creature?" - Cas pointed at the "cat". The tall man nodded.

"Yes! It's his cat, he saved it, it’s never done anything like this..."

"Never did you say?... Well. I guess you are not aware, that it's not a cat at all. Let's see what we're dealing with, first," -Cas sighed, snapping a fresh pair of gloves on and leaning over his new patient.

"What do you mean, not a cat?!"

But Cas was already tuning out the man, examining the wounds.

"Meg, I need..."

"Yeah, yeah, here, water, gauze, and ouch, that looks nasty," - his assistant was already by his side, settling the basin with water on the low stool she brought.

He didn't say it aloud, but Cas agreed. The deep scratches looked nasty, red and puffed up edges, that were turning... blue?

"Meg, if you be so kind as to escort the... gentleman, here, to the waiting room," - Cas glanced at the tense werewolf still hanging near the bed. He was ready to argue, he could tell, but thankfully Meg wasn't just a pretty face. Her mind control was invaluable for calming down more rowdy or, in this case, overprotective people.

"You're lucky they made here in time, little one," - Cas whispered to the "cat", quickly washing away the blood to better see the damage. - "What did he even do? He seems..."

The "cat" meowed quietly, as if apologising. Cas though... Cas was struck for a second, looking into the face of the stranger.  
He usually didn't even register the appearance of his patients unless it was relevant to their treatment, but here... Here he could only think of how pretty the man was.  
A pained moan tore him from his reverie, reminding that he didn’t have that much time to just sit there and stare.  
He could always do it later...  
Cas shook the strange thoughts away, focusing on the wounds that he had to get clean before the actual healing.

So that's how they met, face to face.  
When the stranger regained consciousness that is.  
Cas sat on the bed to have a better access, concentrating on the magic and not the places he was touching. Mostly.  
On cleansing the poison, not the prone, toned figure of the man splayed in front of him, naked.  
Not the pink lips, and the adorable pair of dog ears on the man's head, that occasionally shook at the random sounds outside.

No, Cas actually managed to tear his eyes away, almost done with the poison, just a little bit more, when the startled voice sounded from so close.

"What... the fuck are you doing?"

Nervous. Confused. Cas was lucky the man didn't try to attack him right away. Cas was lucky, period.  
Though he needed to focus, not stare again, now at the prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

"That's... not what it looks like?"

"It looks like you're fondling my balls, dude. And my ass," - the man's lips quirked, just a little. Cas dragged his eyes away from that face and glanced down, where his hands were indeed doing exactly that.

"Well. I suppose it is what it looks like."

"You think?!"

Despite his words, Cas couldn't see any actual worry in the man's aura. Even the initial confusion was quickly being replaced by... an interest? He blinked, dispelling the image away, not wanting to invade this man's privacy more than he already had.

"I'm a healer. You were poisoned. I apologise for the... ahem, position, but I heal with my hands. So we’re stuck for a moment."

Cas was not blushing. He was not mumbling.  
He was a professional, and he was doing his job, and that's all it was.  
No matter what somersaults his gut did upon hearing the man chuckle.

Speaking of healing, he really had to move his hands.  
It was truth he couldn't break the contact, not just yet. His magic was tactile in nature, so to heal all the wounds, he had to...  
He _had to_ slide his palms, his naked palms--no gloves for this part--a little lower, leaving the freshly healed skin of the man's ballsack to move on to his inner thighs.  
He also had to ignore the little hitch in the man's breath. The little shift of his hips. The waggle of the fluffy tail, half caught under the man's back.  
Had to... Not that he did.

"Wait... did you say, poisoned? By what? Oh, gods, Lady, ease up!"

Cas looked up again, where the "cat", hearing her owner talk, purred loudly, climbing onto his chest and rubbing it's small head all over his face.

"Her."

"Her? She's just a cat. An overly possessive one, but..."

"She's a chimera," - Dean's brows shot up, hearing that, just as the alleged deadly monster of legends curled up on his chest, still purring and kneading at his skin.

"She looks like a cat. She _smells_ like a cat!"

"You look like a man now... Mostly. Doesn't mean you can't turn into a wolf if you wished."

Cas moved his palms again. More to escape the intense glare of the man, accusing, burning...

"Whatever you did to piss her off... I don't suggest trying it again. It was pure luck your brother managed to get you here in time for me to save you as it is."

"No! She's not... She's just a cat! A fussy, cuddly ball of fur! Who's..."

Dean's tirade was cut short by said "ball of fur". Who caught Cas' eyes suddenly... And as he stared back... She...

"What in the living hell?!"

Cas sighed, as Dean was swearing. It was pretty understandable. Not everyday one could see the "cat" changing the color of its fur and eyes with one flick of its tail. Turning from brown to pitch black. From yellow to blue. Cas did not like the implications one bit.

"That's... impossible. Chimeras are extinct!"

"Clearly, not all of them," - Cas drawled, slightly impressed that the man knew that much. There must be more to him that just a pretty face…  
"Dean!! You're okay!"

The conversation was effectively stopped by the tall werewolf who-- _again_ \--burst into the room. Cas had half a mind to worry about Meg... but honestly, considering her character, he should probably be more worried about the man that escaped her.  
He also now knew the name of his patient. Dean.

"Well, Dean... I think that's all. Good as new."

Just as the brothers shared a hug and exchanged scent-marks, that, as he knew, showed them to be close, as well as related, he healed up the last of the scratches. It was surprisingly hard to take his hands away from the warm skin...  
And as he stood up, he almost fell back down.  
He didn't even notice, but he was exhausted, magic drain shackling his limbs, fogging his eyesight, screwing with his balance...

"Oh, hey there!"

Cas also didn't notice as Dean moved, somehow managing not just get up, but move the Lady to his shoulders and grab onto Cas with both hands, saving him from a rather unpleasant meeting with the floor.

"You're okay?"

"Yes... Magic... Takes its toll. I just need to rest a bit."

Dean hummed. Cas could see him so close, could feel the strength in the arms holding him up... He yelped in surprise, when he got scooped up into a bridal carry. And taken to the bed.  
Not the one Dean just vacated, the other one. The clean one.

"There we go. The least I can do since you saved my hide... Apparently. Do you have a name, mister healer?"

Cas blamed his exhaustion for the harsh beat of his heart. And for the momentarily weakness to not shake those hands away.

"Castiel."

"Erm... Dean? Maybe we should find you some pants..."

"Hm? Oh, yeah! By the way, where are we? I don't think I've even heard about a healer's office..."

As the werewolves were chatting between themselves, Cas allowed that moment of weakness to overtake him. He closed his eyes, leaning back onto the pillows and slowly reached inside himself, where his magic laid.  
Right now it only flickered lightly, fragile, drained... He wheezed at a sudden punch in the gut...  
To find a chimera, who just jumped onto him, staring Cas down.

"Hey, Lady, come on! He's good! He helped me, don't!.."

But she wasn't listening to Dean. She stepped forward, and then settled her paws on Castiel’s shoulders, and... pressed her tiny, furry forehead to his. And purred.  
And while it was rather nice, the actual shock was that she... was...restoring his magic.  
Her energy felt alien, strange, like a too hard drink that he suddenly downed in one go... But it also warmed him up from inside the same too. Where was exhaustion, now was magic burning bright and strong again. The chimera purred a short, weird sound, licked his cheek and jumped back to her owner's hands.

"You're... okay?" - it was the taller werewolf who asked. Dean was busy staring angrily at Lady.

"I think so."

He was more than okay, actually. Rejuvenated, he dared say, sprightly.

Neither of the brothers had any money with them, obviously.  
So with a lot of apologies and promises, and Meg still MIA, they left. But Dean promised to return with the payment as soon as possible.  
Cas assured him it was alright. Again.

Meg had just laughed at him, waving his concerns off with "you looked like you were having fun, didn't want to interrupt". He had not had any fun.  
Not... much.  
He was also not waiting eagerly the return of one handsome werewolf.  
No much, anyway.

"Hey, don't you need to do an exam or something? To make sure I'm alright?"

Dean was smiling, a cheeky, positively wicked grin, as he asked.  
It was the next day, and he was back, clothed this time, though. And clearly wanting to get back to his more... natural state.

"I'm sure you're... okay..." - Cas was saying.

He stopped though, as Dean already dragged his jeans and underwear down his hips. With his back to Cas. While bending over the exam table.  
Cas lost his breath and his jaw when Dean looked back, a light blush at his pretty freckled cheeks, and that smile still there.  
 _Wicked._

"Ahem. I guess... I should take a quick look. Just to make sure."

And that's what he did.  
Before running away the second another patient entered the clinic.  
He was very thankful for the medical coat he wore that was baggy enough to hide any... inappropriate reactions he might have had.  
Meg was laughing her head off.

* * *

"Dean... are you nesting?"

"What? No!"

He was quick to answer. Quick enough. Not his fault that Sam decided to sneak up on him while he was stocking up on... blankets.  
Dean frowned at the one he was folding. He frowned harder, realising it was the third one he bought in the last two weeks.  
There were also five new pillows, a set of linens, and an... overwhelming amount of food he just couldn't stop himself from buying and cooking.

"Yes? No!" - he threw the blanket on the bed, where Lady napped. She didn't even move. - "Maybe?"

He plopped down next to the cat... chimera, whatever, hiding his face in his palms.

"Even if I was... It's pointless. No matter what I do he just... runs away, or ignores me!"

"He?" - Sam walked closer, sitting down next to him. Cuddling to his side, a comforting presence of family, of the _pack_. It helped a bit.

"Cas."

Just saying that name sent shivers down Dean's spine.  
He was totally nesting, preparing his house for the arrival of the mate that seemed rather intent on rejecting him. Which sucked.

"Hm... Alright. That doesn't... exactly means no. Unless he said no. Did he say no? How did you approach him?"

"Well, the usual way!"

Dean was frustrated. He was bending over backwards for the last month since he met the healer, doing _everything_... He glared at the menacing tone of his little brother, when he asked, - "The usual way _how?_ "

Dean wasn't appreciative of his brother doubting his ability to court a mate. Not. At. All.  
So he told him of all the gestures and moves he made.

Of all the prey he caught in wolf form, and brought to Cas.  
He even caught a moose! A **moose**!  
It was huge!

He also protected his mate, as he should have. Day and night, shooing away all the suspicious people from his hospital.

He watched over his mate, sleeping under the windows of his house at night to be able to come if he was needed.

Hell, he even offered himself, multiple times, in case Cas was partial to being "on top" or whatever. He was human. Mostly. Dean thought he was at least.

By the end of his account of all his efforts, Sam was just... facepalming. Hard.  
With a face that showed his eternal suffering, he looked up at the ceiling. Took a breath. And only then did he turned to Dean.

"Have you ever... I can't believe I have to ask this, have you actually talked to him?"

"What about? He didn't answer any of the courtship steps! You know we should talk about moving in only after he does!"

Sam swore. Facepalmed again. Whispered a quick prayer.

"So... Correct me if I'm wrong. You, basically, been stalking him, bringing him dead animals, and making explicit sexual advances all this time... Without. Actually. _Explaining_ why you're doing any of that?"

Dean nodded.  
Frowned.

"Shit."

"Yeah, Dean.... I think you're far past "shit" at this point."

So that's how it came to this. To this humiliation.  
Dean's heart sank as Cas jerked away anxiously when Sam called out to him. He never noticed... But he could see it now. The bags under Cas' gorgeous eyes, the nervous look he gave them both, the distance he kept between himself and Dean.

"Castiel... Please. If you just give him a minute, I _promise_ , this idiot will use his actual words and explain all the crazy things he's been doing lately."

Dean got a shove in the ribs when he opened his mouth to argue over the definition of ‘crazy’. There was nothing crazy in courting! Well... Unless you were human who had zero idea about werewolf traditions, apparently.

"Alright... But you're staying right there. And holding him. Or I'll call the police," - Cas relented, still not walking closer and folding his arms across his chest.

Dean took a breath. And another one.  
Swallowed, licked his dry lips. He was never this nervous before.

"First off... I'm sorry, Cas. It's not an excuse, I realise it, but... My instincts have gone into overdrive and I haven't stopped even for a second to think how it might look from your side."

Cas' harsh stare did not change. Dean went on.

"I swear, I didn't mean anything bad! The opposite actually... You're... You just blew my mind."

Sam cleared his throat pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I'm getting to that! Gods, as if you actually want to hear all this."

"I _do_ want to hear you treating this man right! So stop fucking around!"

Dean turned back to Cas just to catch him... staring. And not with a scared and alarmed look he’d seen on his face lately, but... with longing. Hope flared in Dean's chest, and he continued, choosing to ignore the little brother by his side, who really, really had no business hearing this... But desperate times.

"I want you to be my mate, Cas. Want to be with you. I'm sorry that I let my wolf turn it into such a mess... But you're awesome. Really."

That hope flared brighter as Cas' eyes flew open wide, shocked. But not with disgust, as Dean feared. Cas was blushing. Dropping his hands and ruffling his hair, and blushing further.

"Oh," - that's all he said, though. Dean couldn't stifle the hurt whine in his throat, taking an unconscious step towards Cas.

But he forced himself to stop. He couldn't afford to scare his mate even more. If Cas would even agree to be his mate now... Gods, Dean hoped he would.

"Oh... So that was all...courtship," - the realisation lit up Cas' face, and the blush spread down his cheeks all the way to his neck.

"So you were... courting... _me_ ,” he whispered, more to himself than to Dean. Who could pretty much see as the puzzle pieces were falling into place in Cas' head. His heart was ready to beat out of his chest, awaiting the decision Cas would have to make, now that everything was out in the open...

"Yes. You. Only you, Cas. You're the only one I want. Since the moment I saw you... I just..."

Dean made another step. He didn't have the words.  
For that feeling cramped into his chest, too large to contain by himself, needed to be shared, to be returned in full.

"You're... an idiot!" - Cas yelled. Angry, biting words. - "Do you have any idea... Of course not, you stupid wolf! I thought you **hated** me! That you were... laughing at me..."

Cas' face scrunched up in a pained grimace, and this, right here, knowing that _he_ put this expression on his mate's face was a thousand times more painful than any wound.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Cas..."

One more step. Closer.  
Cas was shaking, his eyes glistening... with tears.  
Dean whined, the pain of his mate echoing in his chest, the guilt and despair making his almost nauseas... He opened his arms, the instinctual need to provide comfort, and he didn't evade the right hook to his face.  
He just took it, ready to do anything to make Cas feel better.

"You're an idiot... Such an idiot... _My_ idiot," - Dean wasn't allowed the luxury of a response. He was being kissed, right on the split lip that was already closing over. Not one of them actually cared for it at this point.

"Okaay, and that is my cue to leave! Glad to see you've sorted this out!" Sam. Dean hated Sam. Just a little bit.

He deserved it, for interrupting that delicious, excellent kiss he just shared with Cas.

"Wait!" - Cas stopped Sam. Who was making a face of the eternal suffering again. Pff. At least he now felt what Dean had gone through when he’d met Eileen.

Not that Dean was thinking about her. Or anybody. Except Cas, who was kissing him again, hungry, pressing into him so sweet... Before breaking the kiss. And stepping away.

"Take him home."

"What?! Cas!.. This... But you've said..." - This hurt. _Really_ hurt. He was so happy, because clearly, Cas was accepting. One second before, and now he was... not? What the hell?

"I know what I said. But I'm tired, and I need to sleep, because _somebody_ has been scaring the life out of me for days now!" - there was that tiny bit of gratification that Cas had to tear himself away from staring at Dean's lips to say that. - "Tomorrow. We will talk. Like reasonable adults. Who discuss things. _With their words._ "

"Ha. Well, I like you already, Cas. Welcome to the family! I'll be taking this idiot off your hands for now," - Sam chimed in.

Grabbing Dean in a bear hug and dragging him away. Not caring for the protesting growls. Cas waved as they walked away.

Apparently, "discussing things with words" was a very, very long affair.  
Where Dean was hoping to get it over with on that next day and have his mate in his home, where he belonged, by evening... Well, it did not go as he planned.  
Cas was...  
Ruthless.  
That was the word.  
Because he didn't just "discuss things". He loved "compromising" and "making amends", too.  
Which is how Dean was now making those exact amends. By going with the compromise and holding off the mating before they could date and get to know each other better. Because "wolves just know that a mate is perfect" was not a convincing enough argument.

"I'm not a wolf, Dean. I like you, and I'm really happy that you think I'm worthy enough to be your mate... But I need time. Please."

So of course Dean couldn't say no to that. He'd do anything to make his mate happy.

Not that it didn't mean going through hell. And complaining all the way. To Lady, though, not to Cas.  
He was way too happy around Cas, basking in the attention and the closeness, allowed just a little bit more every time they met.

It was interesting too.  
Getting to know all the things about Cas' life.  
He was perfect, of course, but the more Dean was learning, the more the _respect_ in him grew for this man, not just adoration.

There were other perks as well.  
Dean loved hearing Cas talk. About anything - the medicine, his studies, all those weird convoluted terms Dean had zero idea about... But the way Cas' eyes lit up, the passion in his voice, it was mesmerising.  
Cas was hardworking, and resilient, and nerdy, and just... perfect.  
His kisses were perfect too.

The short, chaste ones he dropped on Dean's cheek casually.  
The warm, soft ones he greeted him with in the mornings.  
The long, messy, hungry ones, Dean stole in the precious moments of their private time. When Cas melted into his arms.

Those last ones made it so hard to not just... topple Cas onto the nearest suitable surface and claim him. To kiss each and every inch of his body, to make him shout Dean's name...  
But Cas was adamant.  
No sex until they got to know each other better.  
Because sex would mean the bite. And the bite would mean being tied together for life.  
It was torture.

It was bliss.  
Because even though Cas didn't go all the way, that Dean respected.  
He was... generous sometimes. Very.

Like today.  
They had had a late night, getting lost in the conversation again, walking through the dark, empty streets... Until they came to Dean's house. Dean invited him up for a cup of tea. Truly.  
They actually drank it too.  
Cas was hungry, though, so Dean whipped out some leftovers from the meals he kept cooking.  
The sound of Cas moaning in delight over the first bite was his undoing.

It was the food. The clear pleasure, the... satisfaction, that flowed through Dean's veins when he saw that his mate was happy with what he provided.  
Warmth, which quickly turned to blazing heat.  
An inferno, threatening to burn him alive.

And Cas just... went with it.  
Weaving his hands in Dean's hair, playing with his canine ears that came out naturally.  
Soon Cas was moaning for a different reason.  
Writhing in his seat, hanging onto Dean who sucked and sucked, purring low with the taste of his mate on his tongue.  
He had to withdraw for a moment, though. To unbutton his own pants, yanking them down.  
Cas whined, displeased.  
He tugged at Dean's ear. Knowing precisely what that did to Dean.  
Smirking at the possessive growl and moaning loud again as Dean sucked a bright mark in Cas' inner thigh, right by his hard, wet cock.

That warranted another mark, at least. Mirroring the first one, but on the other side.  
Pretty.  
Showing all the world that Cas was _his_.  
Only _he_ was allowed to touch him like that. To make him squirm.  
To make his hips buck as Dean sucked that cock back into his mouth, purring still. Cas liked it, when he purred. A lot.

Dean liked the taste of Cas' release on his tongue.  
The sounds he made, helpless, needy...

"Fuck, you're perfect, Cas," - Dean growled out, releasing softening cock only to bury his face in Cas' crotch, the smell of pleasure and satisfaction of his mate chasing him to his own orgasm.

Of course, nobody noticed Lady, sneaking from behind, nor her eyes trained on Dean's balls, swaying gently with his strokes over his own cock.

"That's not funny, Cas!"

Good thing, this time around, the doctor was right by his side. Ready to provide the necessary treatment. Even if he was giggling all the way through.

"Of course. I'm sorry, Dean."

Despite his words, Cas bent over as another bout of giggles overcame him. He did keep his hands on Dean's wounds, though, as a soft, warm light flowed from them, relaying the healing energy.

"I swear, I'll just kick her out one of these days..." - Dean grumbled, fighting down the pain.

"I'm afraid she would go for your face if you actually do that."

"Well that'd be a refreshing change!"

Lady meowed miserably from the foot of the bed, settling her paw gently on Dean's foot.

"Don't you even start with me."

_"Meow."_

"Oh fine, come over here already, you!"

With another meow, delighted high pitched sound, Lady immediately went to her owner, settling on his chest and purring.

"You know... I've read an old legend about chimeras. How they picked the people they bonded with."

Cas' voice had a strange, hushed quality, making Dean shift in alarm.

"It said they picked only the most exceptional... Rare individuals, whose souls were pure. Righteous, one might say."

The light of Cas' magic flickered for the last time and went out, but Dean could easily see through the dark the blush on Cas' cheeks.

"I'd be honored... and happy... to call someone like that my mate. Someone like _you_. If you'll have me."

"Of course! Yes! Really?!"

Lady was fast enough to scramble away as Dean shot up, grabbing Cas' face in his hands.

"Really. Unless you’ve changed your mind..."

" **NO!!** "

His scream shook the windows. Cas winced, before laughing, a giddy, breathless, shining smile over the bitten lip making Dean... Simply making him. Whole.

"Well then. What are you waiting for?"

Dean actually made a point of getting up. Threw Lady out of the bedroom, before slamming the door shut.  
And only then he descended on Cas, still laughing on his bed.  
Happy.  
 _His_.  
Almost.

Dean was happy Cas had come just a little while ago, because now he could tease him as much as he wanted.  
Leave as many marks as he wished.  
It was hard to keep his fangs at bay, especially with Cas so clearly enjoying himself. Trembling and moaning with every bite Dean left on his skin.  
It was getting harder with every second that Cas searched blindly for Dean's lips, begging for a kiss.

"Cas... Cas. How do you want it? We gotta... Fuck," - this was unfair. Merciless, that’s what his mate was. Ruthless, and evil, and perfect, leaving a hickey of his own on Dean's neck. Marking _him_ up. - "Cas..."

"I don't care," - Cas breathed out, before dragging Dean flush against himself, the pressure of blunt nails and the friction of their cocks together making Dean whine.

"How do you like it? Come on. Want to make you mine. Want to make you feel so good you'll never think of anybody else..."

But instead of answering, Cas... froze. Groaning miserably, as Dean tore himself away to see his face, to see what was wrong...

"I was hoping to avoid this conversation. Oh well... I'm not exactly... aware, how I like it better," - Cas looked up, but the second Dean caught his eyes, he looked away. - "I've never had sex before."

Cas would have laughed if he wasn't mildly worried he just broke his future... husband...mate...partner? Whatever they'd be called.  
If Dean would actually find his words, instead of just opening and closing his mouth like a fish.  
And then he toppled on top of Cas, gripping him so tight, something in Cas' ribs creaked.

"Ouch, ouch, air, Dean, ouch," - Cas squeaked.

Dean released him, and instead of whatever reaction Cas was scared of... Smiled. So wide it had to be painful for his cheeks. And then he dropped the sweetest kiss on Cas' lips, the deep, steady purr reverberating from his chest. That purr that in his thoughts Cas hoped meant "I love you".

"You. Are. Perfect."

More kisses. Gentle. Cas relaxed with each a little bit more. Dean didn't seem to be freaked out... They could do this.  
Cas could do this.  
Even if he had never done this before, or felt like this before, feverish, and impatient, and ready to shake out of his own skin... With Dean, he could just enjoy this.

"Seriously though... Gods, I'd love to show you _everything_ , but I'm kinda halfway to coming already, so."

Dean was mumbling. Still purring, the sound mingling with the words, distorting them a bit. Distracting Cas, who gasped at suddenly being flipped over. Now he was laying on top of Dean, who was still smiling brilliantly.  
And then Dean reached to his nightstand, getting some jar out and offering it to Cas.

"Please... Want you, right now."

"But what if I... I don't know what to do," - it was lubricant in the jar, and Cas blushed hard.

"I'll show you. Please, trust me. There's nothing you can do wrong, as long as we're both enjoying it," - Dean drew him in another kiss. Gentle. So gentle, it almost made Cas cry. - "I love you."

He had to know. He had to see, to check... He wanted to believe Dean so bad, to believe those words... He did what he’d promised himself he wouldn't. What he was so afraid to do, why he was afraid to even try to get close to anybody.  
Cas looked into Dean's aura, into the reflection of his soul, searching for the truth... He was almost blinded by the shifting brilliance of color.  
Dean was shining, shining with... love.  
Pure and strong, it's tendrils practically reaching out to Cas, just as Dean soul was.

"I love you too, Dean," - and he meant every word.

He loved, and he was loved, and there was nothing like it in the world.

It was intoxicating, the way Dean gasped under the push of his fingers.  
In and out, and Dean's body clenched every time, as if not wanting to let Cas go.  
The purr had turned into a steady growl a few minutes before.  
Impatient as Dean was, swearing and begging, and promising that he's good, and Cas can just do it, that he wants it, wants _him_...

Cas knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't stop.  
Couldn't stop looking, keeping half an eye on the beauty that was Dean's aura.  
How it shifted from elated and gentle to the deeper shades, with lust, with desperation.  
 _Desire_.  
How he had to battle his own nature to keep still, the waves of tension and hints of transformation running over his skin, over and over.

That feverish, burning feeling in Cas' gut only grew.  
Spread, itching under his skin, below his ribcage, pulsing in his veins.  
It sang as he finally sank into Dean's welcoming body, moaning and leaving another mark on Dean's shoulder. He liked how those made Dean's breath hitch. Liked the way Dean jerked, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, Cas, please, yes... Just move, I can take it, please..."

He wasn't lying. Dean wasn't lying, so Cas did it.  
Hesitant at first, there was too much heat and friction, and he was losing his mind in that heat.  
In Dean's voice, in his pleas, in his kisses.

But he couldn't stop, even though he felt something... strange.  
Something surging inside of him, alien, new and strong.  
Rising up, from that place deep inside his being where his magic originated.

Cas was too distracted with Dean's taste to stop.  
He couldn't.  
The eager pushes of Dean's hips meeting his thrusts wouldn't let him.  
He kept going, falling deeper and deeper into the glittering kaleidoscope of Dean's soul, all around, twining with his own. He could _feel_ it, with every movement they made, the threads between them, that _bond_ growing, stronger and deeper.

Awakening something that Cas didn't know existed in him.

He was so into that new feeling, the rise and fall, and the rush of the blood in his ears, Cas was taken by surprise by his own orgasm.  
It was just there, in between one breath and the next, and Dean was moaning encouragement in his ear.  
And then it was Cas moaning, screaming, his soul screaming at the searing pleasure rushing over him from Dean's teeth sinking into his shoulder.

And with it, that feeling that was filling Cas, overflowed, the current too strong to stop.  
The room burst with colors and the light, as Cas' back burst with half ethereal, shiny and new spectral wings.

Cas must've passed out.  
Or just... drifted away for a moment.

He was still buried in Dean when he opened his eyes, though.  
It was still bright all around them, and Cas could feel them.  
The wings. The wings he shouldn't've had... but they were there. Just as Dean was.  
Running his fingers through the feathers, petting them.  
Even though he shouldn't be able to even see them, let alone _touch_...

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

Cas grumbled, refusing to answer. He just burrowed into Dean’s shoulder. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
He must be dreaming, or...

 _Or_.  
Dean tugged gently at the fistful of feathers, and the pure ecstasy ran through Cas, making him moan. Again. Even though he was spent and done, and just... done.

"I love you, Cas. My mate..." - there was reverence and awe in Dean's voice. - "My perfect mate."

"Idiot," - Cas whispered back, fighting back a smile and losing. - "Good thing I love you."

It was... natural, like coming home, to wrap his wings around Dean, a cocoon of light and warmth. A promise.  
Their souls breathed in unison, as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
